


observations

by peskylilcritter



Series: Sketch, reporting for duty [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, implies future rexobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Rex has suspicions about Sketch. Time to test those suspicions.





	

The bugs and the plants are what make him suspicious.

Rex hasn’t had much opportunity to spend time with General Kenobi, but his fascination with all manner of crawling little critters and plants is just so obvious.

But what confirms Rex's suspicions is a single event.

Fives and Reed are signing, a quick conversation that's all puns and jokes, and Kenobi watches their hands for a minute and starts laughing.

He gets himself under control pretty fast but Rex notices, and remembers.

*

He tests it.

Kenobi always gets dinner at the same time in the same mess hall when they're not on-planet, so Rex waits until he's focused on his food and calls, "Sketch!"

Kenobi's head jerks up, clearly searching for whoever called his name.

Rex pretends to be absorbed in his meal, internally fistbumping himself.

*

He does it a few more times. Kenobi's clearly confused, and getting more suspicious every time.

It becomes something of a game, catching his attention without giving himself away.

Cody keeps rolling his eyes at Rex, but doesn’t interfere and apparently doesn’t tell Kenobi either.

*

Of course it was only a matter of time before Kenobi catches him.

*

"Captain Rex."

He freezes, before turning around slowly. "Yes, sir?"

Kenobi is watching him, one eyebrow raised. "A word, please?" He gestures for Rex to walk ahead of him into one of the meeting rooms.

The door closes behind Kenobi with the loudest automatic swish Rex has ever heard.

"How did you figure it out?" Kenobi asks. Rex thinks that tone is amusement, but it's hard to be sure.

"That you're Sketch?" he asks. Kenobi nods. "A bunch of little things, but really, it was when you laughed at Reed's terrible jokes. None of the other Jedi seem to understand our signing."

Kenobi sighs. "I knew that was going to get me in trouble one day. Captain, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Rex nods. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you. Shall we get back to work?"

"Yes, sir."

It feels like a narrow escape from certain doom, which is ridiculous because Kenobi isn’t that kind of asshole.

*

Shared secrets change the dynamics of any relationship. Rex knows that.

Still, he somehow wasn't expecting this shift in his relationship with Kenobi.

Whenever they’re in the same place, the General makes little jokes, references only Rex understands. (Possibly Cody and Skywalker understand too, but if they do they take pains not to show it.)

After a while, Rex starts to return Kenobi's little jokes, makes a few of his own and gets a laugh out of him.

That's the moment he thinks, 'I'm utterly fucked.'


End file.
